Search for the Florida Panther
“'Search for the Florida Panther'” is the sixth episode of the third season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on July 23, 2014. Overall, it is the 72nd episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, the Wild Kratts find an injured Florida panther on the ground. As they do some analyzing, they find out that she is a mother. The Kratt brothers vow to protect the cubs as the mother heals. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers are helping to return a Florida panther to the wild. Martin is finding a good place, while Chris is with wildlife specialists, who are doing a veterinary check on the panther. While the process continues, they ask their “What if?” question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Wild Kratts find a Florida panther on the ground in the cypress swamps of Florida. Jimmy slowly lands the Tortuga near it. The panther, however, is limping, so Aviva x-rays its hind legs. She finds out that the panther has a fractured hind leg. She also takes a blood sample, and after they discover that the panther is already a mother, the Kratt brothers decide to head out in their Buzz Bikes to find its cubs. Then a mosquito bites Koki, and this gives Aviva an idea to find the cubs. She calls the Kratt brothers and tells them to activate their Dragonfly Creature Power Suits to catch mosquitoes to find ones that contain panther blood. Later, she finishes a bandage, and Jimmy places it on the panther using a robotic arm. Chris catches a mosquito that bit a Florida panther, and not long after, they find the mother panther’s cubs. Aviva tells them that they need to take care of the two cubs while the mother heals. She makes Panther Power Discs, Jimmy teleports them, and the Kratt brothers activate their Creature Power Suits. One panther slaps Martin, leading him to name it Swat. The other panther crunches Martin’s Creature Pod, and he names it Crunch. When Crunch bites on Chris’s Creature Pod, the Kratt brothers decide that the first thing they should do is to find the cubs some food. At dawn, Chris’s first attempt at catching panther prey fails. While doing so, he catches the attention of an adult male Florida panther, which chases him back to the den. Martin comes to the rescue by activating his Raccoon Creature Power Suit and luring the panther away from the den. He follows it to place where it stores some meat underground. Martin takes some of the meat while it was not looking. He arrives at the panther den, but the meat gets eaten by an alligator. The mother panther arrives afterwards with some meat of its own and scares away the alligator after a fight. Aviva and Koki then pick up the brothers, and at the end, Jimmy places a tracking tag on the mother panther using the robotic arm. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. Once Martin calls Chris that a good location has been found, Chris and the wildlife specialists meet up with him and release the panther. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers conclude the episode by saying “Keep on creature adventuring; we’ll see you on the creature trail!” Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * Florida Panther: Swat, Crunch * American Alligator (called Alligator) * Dragonfly * Mosquito * White-tailed Deer * Raccoon Live-action Images Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Wild boar (called Wild hog) *Wild turkey (called Turkey) Live Action * Virginia opossum (called Opossum) Key Facts and Creature Moments Creature Moments *Florida panther vs American alligator Trivia *“Search for the Florida Panther” is the Wild Kratts’ fifth wildcat adventure. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes set in North America